Organization XV
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: He finally felt free. Thanks to that boy, he no longer needed worry about Giovanni again. He then felt a presence. "Who's there?" "I'm but a mere shell..."
1. A Change of Fate

**Greetings my faithful readers! This new story is one of my cool new ideas to entertain you! I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Just a reminder, this is an AU and may or may not change certain events in Kingdom Hearts. Here's the summary:**

**_He finally felt free. Thanks to that boy, he no longer needed worry about Giovanni again. He then felt a presence. "Who's there?" "I'm but a mere shell..."  
_**

**Whaddaya think? Pretty eerie eh? Anyway, enough of my little speech! Enjoy this first chapter of...**

**The Darkness Inside  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my OC X  
**

* * *

Prologue: A Change of Fate

In the world of Pokémon, there are a great many wonders and adventures! In this world we help, train, and bond with the fantastic creatures called Pokémon. This my friends, is where our story begins...and ends!

At Cerulean City in Cerulean Cave, many trainers have come and gone to test their strength and skill. Some even have heard rumors about a super-rare Pokémon; one which no one has ever seen! This Pokémon is known as Mewtwo. Deep in the farthest parts of Cerulean Cave, the very being I speak of meditates and hones it's Psychic power.

Mewtwo then opens his eyes and reflects on his past...

FLASHBACK

Mewtwo remembers his creation by the hands of Dr. Fuji and his associates. After destroying the lab he was created in, he was taken under the tutelage of Giovanni (who issued his creation) and trained to become the ultimate being. He eventually came across Giovanni's goals and escaped. He then planned to destroy the world and refill it with clones. A young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum manages to stop him and he has a change of heart. He, Ash, and Giovanni meet yet again in the Johto region at the top of Mount Quena. In an effort to protect his cloned brethren, he submits to Giovanni. Ash manages to rescue him (though does not remember due to his memory being wiped from events prior) and Mewtwo exhausts his power. He's then taken to the Healing Spring and finally manages to drive off Giovanni andTeam Rocket. He then creates sanctuary for his clones. He allows Ash and co. to keep their memory and leaves somewhere across the world to find his purpose.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Mewtwo then thinks to himself, 'I was a fool back then, but now I realize that everyone and everything has a purpose; even someone like me.'

He then prepares to take a nice long nap, but before he can do so, he senses a sudden presence that was not there before!

**(Play "Organization XIII")**

Mewtwo looks behind him and sees a hooded figure staring at him blankly.

"Who are you? And how did you find this place?" Mewtwo asks with a calm tone.

The stranger merely chuckles and replies, "I am but a mere shell..."

"What are you talking about intruder? You make no sense to me. Not only that, I can sense a great Darkness in your being. Just what are you?" Mewtwo asks again aggravated.

"I guess I can enlighten you. You may refer to me as a Nobody. A being without a heart. I am part of an Organization seeking new Nobodies for our cause."

"You will not find any _Nobody_ here human."

The figure then snaps his fingers and suddenly, dark creatures appear! They look like little humanoid beings with eerie yellow eyes and bug-like antennae.

Mewtwo then understands the being's purpose; he plans to make **_HIM_** into one of these things! With a growl, he gets up and boldly declares, "I may have been created, used, and blinded by others' actions, but I will **NOT** become a slave ever **AGAIN**!"

"You have no choice...Mewtwo. Already I can tell that your Darkness is strong. In no time at all, these creatures known as Heartless will devour your heart. Your transformation into a Nobody is inevitable. Heartless, **ATTACK**!"

The man then disappears in a dark portal of some kind as the Heartless attack Mewtwo. He feints, dodges, and counterattacks the vile creatures, but to no avail. The Heartless keep coming and coming like a dark plague. He finally realizes that he has no choice but keep them at bay! If they attacked the humans and Pokémon...even Ash, he'd never forgive himself!

A new power arises in Mewtwo and he feels like he's...evolving?! A brilliant light shines over his body and out of the light comes a new being known as Mega Mewtwo Y!

"Now I truly have a reason to fight!"

He uses a variety of moves against the Heartless such as Shadow Ball, Psychic, and Psystrike. While focusing on the Heartless in front of him, he does not see the lone NeoShadow behind him! When he does, it's already too late. As he turns around, he is struck in the chest! Never before has he felt such excruciating pain (even Giovanni's machines hurt less than this)! He watches as a glowing light slowly rises out of his chest and realizes that it is his heart. Having finally seen the last light of day, he closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable; to become nothing once again and truly die a horrific death...

**(End Organization XIII OST)**

_Mewtwo's Mindscape_

_'Where am I? Am I dead? Where is Arceus? What is happening?'  
_

Arceus, the God of Pokémon then appears before Mewtwo and says, "Mewtwo, though you were created by man, I have always thought of you as a fellow Pokémon. If you were to die now. what would your purpose be? Who would protect young Ash Ketchum from these Heartless? Rise up Mewtwo! You're stronger than you realize. Always remember this: 'Where this is shadow, there is light, but even in the deepest of Darkness, a Light will shine and guide you to a new beginning! Now RISE!"

_Back at Cerulean Cave..._

Mewtwo open his eyes and knows that Arceus is right. He can't give up now! Not when so many people's lives are in danger from these creatures! His heart slowly descends back down into his chest and he unleashes a massive shockwave which destroys all nearby Heartless!

Having exhausted his power, he slumps down onto the ground and enters a deep sleep. He is gonna have a LONG talk with the other Legendaries about this!

_Somewhere far away..._

_'Who am I? What am I? Is this a dream? Or is it...reality?'_

As the being questioned himself, a portal opens and out steps the man from earlier! This man's name was Xemnas. Superior of the In-Between and leader of Organization XIII.

He slowly walks up to the Nobody of Mewtwo. He then sees that this isn't any regular Nobody. Unlike Mewtwo, his body was more humanoid like a cross-breed. Fascinating!

Xemnas makes his presence known and says, "You seek answers."

"Mewtwo" nods.

"I can give you purpose."

Xemnas waves his hand and creates a single "X".

"Mewtwo" asks, "Is that who I am?"

Xemnas merely grins and replies, "That's right. The new you."

Xemnas then opens a Dark Corridor and motions X to follow.

_-The World That Never Was-_

"Man! Do we have to go to another boring meeting about Xemnas praising about getting our hearts back? I get bored of that!"

"Quit your whining Number IX. Whatever Lord Xemnas wants must be of extreme importance if he called all of us."

"Well, I hope this meeting goes fast cause i'm tired as hell! Got it memorized?

As the last member of the Organization appears in the Round Room, Xemnas makes his debut.

"Good tidings friends. I am pleased to announce that two new comrades have been chosen to wear the Coat. Numbers XIII and XV step forward."

Number XIII a.k.a. Roxas appears. His facial features closely resemble that of a certain boy, including his bright blue eyes, body build, and spiky hair. Roxas's hair is a golden blond. His hair is styled. The front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. Roxas wears the standard Organization uniform, with a number of small differences. His pants are different, looking more casual, and loose. He also seemed to not tuck the legs of his pants into his boots like the other members, though Roxas's "boots" more resembled black versions of his street shoes (before joining the Organization), and are not knee-high like the other members'. Roxas's cloak has a vague resemblance to the ones worn by Xigbar and Demyx, with slightly pointed shoulders and slightly close-fitting sleeves.

After Roxas' presentation, X enters. His appearance is that of a Humanoid Mewtwo. A slender, yet fairly muscular, male Nobody of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black-purple hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and golden-yellow eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. His facial expression rarely changing, though he is almost always frowning. He is shown to wear an upgraded Organization XIII Uniform; the traditional black coat, except with armor attached over the coat's torso, shoulders, legs, arms, and shoulders. His gloves are 3-fingered and his boots are 2-toed (like his feet); he also has a tail.

Xemnas smiles deviously and proclaims, "Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's Chosen and our new member who shall help us achieve our goal...KINGDOM HEARTS!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well? Whaddaya think? Not bad eh? I hope you'll support this story like you do my others! Any support, comments, or reviews happily accepted! Flames will be deleted and sent to Digital Hell to fuel it's fires. R&R!  
**

**Antex- signing off!**


	2. Working For The Organization

**Hello again my Readers! I've got a new chapter ready just for you. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1: Working For The Organization**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except X and this story**

* * *

It's been at least a week since XV has joined Organization XIII. For now, he's resting in his bed, when his internal alarm rings.

He slowly opens his eyes and gets dressed in his Organization Coat. He then heads to The Grey Area for his assignment for the day. It has been an everyday occurrence and he's practically always there first before anyone else.  
XV thinks to himself, _'I wonder...ever since I joined this Organization, I've felt like an outcast. Why? Is it because of my appearance? Or because I'm simply new to all this?'_

Before he can think any further, he accidentally bumps into none other than Xemnas! XV immediately kneels before his leader and apologizes.

"It is no matter X. What brings you here so early?"

XV or X swallows and replies, "My Lord, I'm simply here to speak with Saïx for my assignment."

Xemnas merely chuckles and says, "It appears that unlike most, you seem to be quite the hard-worker! I commend you my friend. Since you're here early, shall I invite you to the Altar of Naught?"

X looks up in surprise and stutters. He's heard rumors that whoever Xemnas invites to The Altar of Naught is said to be shown something quite impressive.

"I would be honored Superior."

"Then follow me X."

As they walk to their destination, they pass by number IV of the Organization: Vexen. XV always found the man to be slightly creepy and sadistic when it came to his research. Vexen stops in front of Xemnas and speaks in a hushed tone to him. XV could not help but overhear what they were thinking since he didn't have full mastery over his powers just yet.

_"Is it - ready?"_

_"Indeed Superior it - is. I should have the - ready by tonight at the -"_

After finishing speaking with Xemnas, Vexen walks back to his lab. XV always despised labs for some odd reason.

"Is something wrong X?"

XV is startled out of his mind by the voice of his Superior. He didn't know he was right behind him!

"Not at all Superior."

"Good. Shall we continue our walk?"

"Indeed."

_The Altar of Naught_

Finally arriving at their destination, XV looks around and wonders why it's so quiet. He then sees Xemnas motioning his hand to come over. Once he does, Xemnas points to the sky and what XV sees is beyond his comprehension! A giant Heart-Shaped moon was above them and Xemnas seemed to bask in it's glory.

"Superior, with all due respect, what is this thing?"

"It is Kingdom Hearts X. It holds countless of billions of Hearts the Keyblade Bearer has collected for us in his past adventures. One day, it will complete us and make us whole. We shall then be Somebodies again."

"All that power...in that one single moon?"

"Indeed."

"So that is why we need number XIII? He's the..."

"Ha ha ha...yes he is. However, I do not want you telling him this. Can i trust you not to tell him about his Other?"

"For placing so much trust in me Superior, I shall honor your request."

"Good. Let us head back down shall we? Saïx should be ready to give you your assignment. I'm also holding a meeting after everyone's mission. Be there."

"Yes Superior."

"Oh and X?"

"Yes?"

"Please get your powers under control. We wouldn't want any mishaps in someone else's mind do we?"

"O-of course."

"Now go."

_The Grey Room_

After the...somewhat creepy discussion with Xemnas, XV heads back to the Grey room where Saïx stood there waiting along with other members waiting for their assignment.

The one known as Xigbar approaches XV and puts an arm around XV's back to his slight discomfort.

"Ha! About time ya got here Gloomy! You got a mission with me for today!"

Xigbar then disappears via Dark Corridor. XV then walks up to Saïx and asks for his assignment for the day.

"Good to see you up this early XV. If only the other members like IX showed some more...effort, we'd all be done." Saïx says to XV. It's most obvious he does NOT want to be here at the moment.

Saïx continues, "You're mission is to go to Twilight Town and eliminate any Pureblood Heartless so the Keybearer will gather more hearts instead of running into so many...distractions."

XV nods and enters the Dark Corridor for his mission. He just hopes that Xigbar will at least be tolerant this time.

_Twilight Town_

As XV exits the Corridor, he meets Xigbar. Xigbar then puts his hands on his hips and says, " Bout time ya got here pal! I've been waiting for like...ever! So let's get this over and done with shall we?"

XV merely nods and is thankful to whatever deity that Xigbar is serious this time. The other time he wasn't, he nearly burned off his tail (long story. Don't ask)!

For the next couple of hours, both II and XV drive off Pureblood Heartless. Xigbar uses his Twin Arrowguns known as Sharpshooter, while XV uses his Wakizashi called Forgotten Void. It takes the form of a hilt-less sword and the blade ignites when the he calls upon his inner psychic powers/abilities. Finally finishing, the two head back via RTC.

_Where Nothing Gathers_

As XV enters the meeting, Xemnas begins his speech.

"Good tidings friends. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the Coat. Number XIV. Let us all welcome our new member."

XV then remembers when he was instated into the Organization with Roxas. He then looks over to said Nobody and it looks like he's remembering the same moment. The new member then looked up at Roxas and smiled eliciting a gasp from the young Nobody.

XV then wondered to himself, _'A new member so soon. It can't be coincidence. Was this what Vexen and Xemnas spoke about?'_

Everyone then left after Xemnas' dismissal. Before XV could leave though, Xemnas beckoned for him to stay.

"What do you need Superior?"

"XV my friend, ever since you first joined this Organization, you've worked so hard for our cause. Besides Saïx, i'd say you're one of the most loyal. Henceforth, I'm making you my 3rd-in-command. Is that acceptable?"

To say XV was surprised was an understatement! He replied, "Superior, it would be my honor."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Well? How was this chapter? I hope it met your expectations! By the way, I have animportant announcement to make. My muse has abandoned me for these stories: Pythor's New Beginning and LEGO Ninjago- The Grand Adventure. Since I've no more use for these stories because of Writer's Block, i'm going to have them deleted. My most sincerest apologies to you bravekid. I hope you understand. I shall leave them up for a little longer, but they will be deleted eventually. Thank you for taking your time to read! Please review!**

**Organization Member List:  
I- Xemnas  
II- Xigbar  
III- Xaldin  
IV- Vexen  
V- Lexaeus  
VI- Zexion  
VII- Saïx  
VIII- Axel  
IX- Demyx  
X- Luxord  
XI- Marluxia  
XII- Larxene  
XIII- Roxas  
XIV- You-Know-Who!  
XV- X**


	3. Becoming Important

**Greetings again my readers! Thank you for once again taking the time to read and review this story. A very special thanks to fellow author Coli Chibi for not only being a good writer, but also for being the first one to review! *Applause* Now then, let's start a new chapter shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my OC X**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Becoming Important**

_The World That Never Was_

Xemnas smiled at X's response. He knew he would enjoy having X as a personal assistant would benefit him greatly. Now all he had to do was move the pieces on the chess board with careful strategy...

"I'm pleased to hear your answer X. I'm sure you will become very important to this Organization one day. You're dismissed."

XV then left via Dark Corridor and left Xemnas to his thoughts...

XxxxX

After leaving Xemnas alone in Where Nothing Gathers, XV then prepared to head back to his room. Before he could enter, Number VI of the Organization: Zexion, walked up to him.

XV asked in a tired voice, "What is it that you need Zexion?"

Zexion merely flicked his hair and replied, "The Superior ordered me to take you to Vexen's Laboratory. It is there that Vexen wishes to speak with you."

XV sighed and said, "Very well."

XxxxX

Zexion lead XV to the Library where Vexen's lab was supposedly hidden. Zexion then pulled out a certain book titled "Secrets of the Heart" and a hidden compartment opened up in the center of the library.

"Follow me." Zexion says in a monotone voice.

They both walked down a set of stairs and reach a door that says "Do Not Disturb!" Zexion ignored the sign/warning and knocked.

A muffled voice then said in an irritated tone, "What is it now?! I'm in the middle of a project! Did you not read the sign? If that's you VI I swear I'm gonna...wha?! No, no, no!" A crash and a boom sounded and the door became charred. The door finally opened and out came a fried Vexen.

"If you're going to laugh Number VI then do it already! My pride is broken enough as it is!" Vexen moaned.

Zexion hid a small grin and said, "Another failed experiment? You're age must be catching up on you. No wonder they tend to blow up."

Vexen scowled and angrily replied, "Show some respect VI! In this Organization, i'm Number IV and that means i'm two ranks higher! Now be quiet, come over here, and help me clean up this mess!"

"In case you've forgotten, I brought XV here for his "check-up". Besides, you waste far more time boasting about your rank; it's a miracle you get anything done at all!" Zexion shot back in a snarky tone.

Vexen growled and told them to come in (with XV hearing an annoyed Vexen talking to himself about stitching Zexion's mouth shut tight).

"Well, this is where I take my leave. Be a good doctor and don't do any stupid experiments. We wouldn't want a repeat of that man-eating flower incident now would we?" Zexion said with a smirk.

It was then that Vexen nearly exploded like a volcano and (physically) kicked Zexion out the door and slammed it so hard, the hinges were practically broken!

_'Note to self: Never get Vexen pissed!_' XV thought quietly.

"I swear that he'll be the death of me one day! *Sigh* Now then, Number XV. The Superior sent me a personal request to get your Psychic Powers under control. So, i'm going to take a quick scan of your brain waves and calibrate the exact functionality on how to control them. Understood?"

XV understood and nodded his head. Vexen then proceeded to strap XV in a machine and attach wires to his head. He then activated the machine and stood still; sizing up the data he was getting.

"Hmm...I see...most intriguing! Computer, stop scan. Now if I just do this here and this here...aha! There's the source of your problem Number XV! It appears that since you're a special case of Nobody, your powers function differently than ours do. It would only make sense to put you through rigorous training courses to strengthen you both mentally and physically."

Vexen turned around to see if XV understood what he was implying. XV seemed to understand quite well. Vexen then thought to himsef, _'Hmph. At least he shows respect and actually pays attention. I'd trade him over Zexion any day!'_

Vexen then snapped back into reality and informed XV that his testing was done. XV was relieved, he never really liked laboratories anyway. Vexen then stopped him and told him one other thing; to expect a special training exercise in place of his mission. XV nodded and left.

XxxxX

_The Next Day..._

After doing his daily morning meditation, XV dressed in his Organization Cloak and headed to The Hall of Empty Melodies for training. Once there, he came across Roxas doing some training as well.

XV asked in a curious tone, "What're you doing here Roxas?"

Roxas turned around and stared into XV's smart, yet hollow eyes and said, "Saïx told me that my mission was to train with someone today. I wonder...is it Axel?"

"Really?" XV asked. "It seems that I must be the one to train with you today since I received the same request from the Superior and Vexen."

Roxas gulped and asked, "You're not gonna hurt me too much are you?"

XV sighed and replied, "The Superior knows how much I like to fight in battle. That's why I've been doing PureBlood Heartless Duty so often. Listen and listen to me well Roxas. No opponent will grant you a handicap. That is the way of a coward. To me, fighting with all you have is the way of a true warrior. If you're to be more capable for this Organization, you will attack me with all your strength. Now...come at me!"

Roxas then summoned his Keyblade and attacked XV with a multitude of attacks. XV blocked every single one and counterattacked with his Psychic powers. Roxas dodged as much as he could, but XV was relentless with his attacks and in the end beat Roxas.

XV brushed off dust from his Coat and lifted Roxas off his feet. And for once, in his entire nonexistent life, smiled!

"Not a bad fight Roxas. I can somehow sense great things will come from you in the future. If you wish for more training, I can ask the Superior to find time in my schedule to train you. What do you say?"

Roxas was dumbfounded and could not believe that XV was actually offering to take him under his wing. He always thought of XV as emotionless and cold. Maybe he was wrong...

"I'll take your stunned silence as a yes. I will be taking my leave. You should do the same and get to work before Saïx gives you a scolding for being late...again."

XV then teleported away and Roxas immediately headed to the Grey Room to do as XV requested.

XxxxX

_The Grey Room_

XV walked down the stairs and entered the Grey Room where Saïx awaited him. Before XV talked to Saïx to get his mission for the day, he stopped by the Moogle's shop and bought a few necessities for his assignment.

"Saïx. What mission do I have for today?"

Saïx went through his papers and showed XV his assignment for the day. The paper read:

**_New World Discovered!_**  
_You're to perform recon for this world and report your findings. Should you encounter any natives, avoid them at all costs and destroy any PureBlood Heartless that get in your way.  
_  
XV read the note over one more time and once he understood his objective, left to the new World through a Dark Corridor...

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Well how was this chapter for you? Good, So-So, Okay? Tell me your thoughts via Review!  
I need your thoughts on this! Thank you for reading and this is Antex signing off!**


	4. Atlantis

**Long time no see! I changed my mind about putting a poll so sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I practically made it for your entertainment! Also, I NEEDZ REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and X**

* * *

Chapter 3: Atlantis

A Dark Corridor formed in the city known as Atlantis. A city thought long lost by civilization. XV stepped out of the Corridor and remembered that he was here to do recon and exterminate all PureBlood Heartless should he find any.

"Well, let's get started." he said to himself.

XxxxX

After walking the seemingly empty streets and learning all there is to know about this new world, XV stopped at what appeared to be a market of sorts. As he looked around he didn't know he was suddenly spotted by an Atlantean woman known as Kida! Kida has white hair and dark skin. She has blue-colored tattoos (which represent teardrops), and large blue eyes. She also wears a shard of crystal around her neck. She wears only a simple blue bikini, the bottoms are covered with a sarong type skirt and she goes around barefoot.

Kida was very curious about this stranger and wondered who or what he is. She's never seen a being like him before! She silently approaches XV and taps his shoulder. XV then jumps in surprise and turns to find what tapped him. He then notices Kida who hid quickly behind a tree.

XV asks, "Who're you woman? I thought this place was empty."

Kida introduces herself, "I am Princess Kida of Atlantis. I must say that I've never seen you around before. Who are you?"

XV hesitates, but then reluctantly gives his name, "I am XV. You may call me X for short. Tell me Kida, why is this place so...empty?"

"Ever since the dark spirits came, everyone has been indoors and hiding. Are you responsible for this?" she asks.

He replies, "No. However, it is my job to destroy them."

Kida seems happy to hear the good news and tells XV to follow her. He does so and they enter a secret cave. Suddenly out of nowhere, Heartless appear!

XV gets in his battle stance and Kida does the same. Curious as to why this...girl would help, he asks, "Wait. You can't help. You are not armed. How will you fight?"

Kida replies, "Even though I have no weapon, I have my Magic. So, are you ready X?"

XV hides a small blush and says, "Indeed."

The Heartless charge and Kida fires a multitude of different spells, while XV slashes the Heartless with his sword. Neoshadows then appear along with a few Soldiers. XV parries the Neoshadows' blows and sends out a blast of telekinetic energy that annihilates all but one Neoshadow. As XV takes care of the last, he sees Kida dodge her opponents' attacks with skill and grace. She then shoots three Firaga spells which destroy the rest of the Soldiers. Not only that, but when Kida destroys them, hearts appear and are immediately sent to Kingdom Hearts!

XV then thinks, _'This info can perhaps help the Organization in a way. I will have to talk to Xemnas about this.'_

He's then broken out of his thoughts by a rumbling and out of the ground comes a massive Heartless known as The Crystal Golem!

"Kida! What the heck is that?!"

"I do not know X! But it seems to have our source of longevity. The Atlantean Crystals!"

The Crystal Golem roars and begins tearing the cave apart causing a cave-in. XV then grabs Kida's hand and they both manage to teleport to safety before the cave collapses!

XV pants on the ground and once he looks up, a spear is pointed at him! He looks around and sees multiple Atlantean soldiers who all have cautious looks on their face.

XV sighs and thinks to himself, _'What have I gotten myself into this time!?'_

XxxxX

XV is then taken to a palace surrounded by water. People look at him and immediately close their doors to their homes. XV is then presented to the King of Atlantis- King Kashekim.

King Kashekim is a blind old Atlantean with many tribal tattoos and a royal garment over his body. He is dark-skinned and very wise.

King Kashekim looks at XV and sends his guards away so he could speak with Kida in private. After they're done with their discussion, Kida lowers her head in shame and leaves.

XV's attention is then brought back to the King. He then has a feeling that the old man is staring deep into his soul.

"Tell me Nobody, what brings you to my kingdom?"

XV is surprised that King Kashekim knows what he is. He then says, "I am only here to do recon for my Masters. I did not mean to bring any trouble my Lord."

Before XV can speak further, Kashekim interrupts and replies, "I know very well what your Masters seek and you will not find it here. Your kind only brings death and despair to other Worlds like this one. You are to leave and never return."

The castle chambers then open and an Atlantean guard bows respectfully before addressing Kashekim.

"My King! Dark spirits are everywhere! And Kida has gone missing!"

Kashekim is outraged by the news. He sends his Guards to search for Kida and tells the rest to take XV to a cell as he is the prime suspect.

Thrown into a jail cell, XV wonders what is going on. He then thinks to himself,'_Why was Kida so saddened? Was it because of me? There's no doubt about it. I MUST find her! Then maybe i can get on the King's good side.'_

XV then opens a Dark Corridor when no one is looking and heads to the main city.

XxxxX

_Meanwhile..._

Kida is being chased by the Heartless. Every now and then, she stops to fire a bit of magic at them and then quickly flee. She then thinks back to what she and her father discussed...

_FLASHBACK_

"Kida! Why've you brought this stranger here?!"

"Father, he could possibly help us. Why must you be so judging?!"

"Kida, that is enough! You don't know what he is. I on the other hand do. He is a Nobody. A being without a heart. They are the ones who command the dark spirits or as he calls them, Heartless! You've brought danger to us all Kida! The things that he might've said to you may seem real, but this is just a ruse. Having no heart means no emotion whatsoever. I want you to leave us while I speak with him. You are to stay in your room in the meantime. Understood?"

Kida, saddened at this info, leaves and doesn't spare a second glance at XV.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_'Perhaps I deserve this. It's my fault that he's in trouble. And heart or not, he was still kind. I only wish he was here so I could apologize...'_ Kida thinks.

As the Heartless are about to descend on her, there is a flash of black and all the Heartless nearby were destroyed! Kida looks up and sees none other than XV!

Kida gets tears in her eyes and she quickly rushes to him saying, "X I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

XV interrupts her and says, "It's fine Kida. what matters now is that I take you to safety and get rid of the commanding Heartless controlling these ones."

Kida then has a thought. "Wait! What about that Crystal Golem? What if that one is commanding all of them?"

XV then says, "You're probably right. Let's head back to the cave and confront it."

XxxxX

_At The Cave..._

XV and Kida arrive at the Cave where they last saw the Crystal Golem. XV motions her to follow quietly and quickly. They then reach the rubble and XV uses a psychic blast to destroy the blockade. A few Heartless appear every now and then, but the two quickly dispose of them. Finally, they reach a chamber.

"Do you sense it X?"

"Yes...It's here. Kida look out!"

XV pushes her out of the way as soon as the ground erupts and out comes the Crystal Golem! Both Kida and XV get in their fighting stances and prepare to battle the beast.

**(Play XV's Battle Theme - Team Flare Boss Battle)**

The Crystal Golem roars and the battle begins! The beast causes multiple tremors and shoots out a barrage of crystals. XV dodges the tremors by levitating and helps keep the crystals at bay by deflecting them. Kida fires a powerful Blizzaga spell which seems to be the Heartless' weakness. The beast then roars as a massive crystal meteor is summoned straight at Kida!

XV sees the comet and uses the move Barrier which absorbs most of the impact, but puts strenuous pressure on XV's mental abilities. Kida meanwhile takes care of the Heartess Crystal Golem summons and destroys them quickly. XV then blasts Shadow Balls at the giant Heartless. For the final blow, XV summons his Limit Break and fires a Psystrike blast straight at the beast's heart while Kida uses Blizzaga one more time! The Heartless is finally defeated and a massive heart is sent into the sky on it's way to Kingdom Hearts.

**(Stop Playing XV's Battle Theme)**

A weakened XV stumbles over to Kida and collapses on the ground. While unconscious, Kida carries him back to the palace...

XxxxX

XV opens his eyes and finds Kida asleep on a chair obviously having waited for him to wake up. XV then feels a sudden emotion and wonders what it is. _'What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before!'_

XV then wakes Kida up, who smiles at him. Kida then signals him to follow her to her father.

As they arrive in the King's Throne-Room, King Kashekim quickly embraces his daughter as XV watches albeit a little uncomfortably. King Kashekim then focuses his attention to XV and says, "Nobody...I mean XV, thank you for rescuing my daughter. You see, she's the only family I have left ever since...a long time ago. I am very thankful to you. And to you Kida, I apologize for my actions. Can you both forgive me?"

Kida and XV both nod yes; the former with tears and a smile on her face. Kashekim then gives something to XV. It is an Atlantean Crystal!

"Take this. It means you're welcome anytime here XV. All I ask in return is that-"

XV interrupts him and says, "These crystals have the power to release a captive heart from the Heartless don't they?"

Kashekim sighs and replies, "Yes they do. These crystals have always been a mystery of sorts. I only hope that you won't tell this secret to anyone. Should you do or not is up to you. But, I strongly discourage it."

XV nods his head and as he prepares to leave, Kida walks up and hugs him. XV is taken aback by this action, but still returns it.

"Come back soon someday alright?" Kida asks.

XV nods and then leaves via Dark Corridor.

XxxxX

_The World That Never Was_

XV returns to the castle and report to Saïx, but leaves out the details of the Atlantean Crystals' power. As he heads to his room, Xemnas walks up to him and gives him a piece of paper. It read:

**Your Assignment Until Further Notice**

_You are to head to Castle Oblivion with Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene. You are to eliminate the traitors Marluxia and Larxene. For they have been planning to usurp the Organization for their own purposes through the Keybearer Sora. You will be assigned with Axel,Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. ELIMINATE THE TRAITORS._

_P.S. Keep an eye on Saïx and Axel_

After finishing reading the note, XV immediately heads to his room, locks it, and meditates on all that has been revealed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me make one thing clear though. XV and Kida will NOT be a pairing! They're just friends. Look forward to Castle Oblivion coming soon! Many things will be changing! *Evil Grin***


	5. Castle Oblivion

**Hey howdy hey people! Wassup? I'm doing fine thanks for asking! Lol. Anyway, as promised, a new chapter just for you! Enjoy, R&R too.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Castle Oblivion

_'Traitors? In the Organization? Impossible!'_ XV thought to himself. _'But then again, I have sensed a weird aura around Marluxia and Larxene for quite some time now.'_

XV then decided to take a walk around the castle and clear his mind. Perhaps then he can get some sleep. As he walked to nowhere in particular, he heard Axel's and Saïx's voices down the hallway. Remembering Xemnas' orders to keep an eye on the two, he stretched out his now controlled Psychic powers to catch on to what they were saying.

XxxxX

Axel walked down the hallway and met with Saïx who wished to speak to him in private. He thought he saw someone wandering around, but it was probably just his imagination due to lack of sleep. He then spotted Saïx and began speaking with him.

"Well, well! If it isn't my buddy Saïx. What can I do for ya?"

Saïx stared at him in an annoyed tone and replied, "You're to go to Castle Oblivion tomorrow as instructed. Xemnas wants you there personally to destroy the traitors Marluxia and Larxene."

Axel then dryly responded, "I assume this came from Xemnas' mouth? Whatever. I'll do the job lickety-split. Got it memorized?"

Saïx just turned around to leave and told Axel one other thing, "Don't screw this up, if we want to rule this Organization, you'll have to do as instructed."

Axel merely shrugged and went to his room.

XxxxX

XV couldn't believe what he had just heard. Saïx and Axel were FRIENDS?! Not only that, they plan to rule the Organization? It seemed Xemnas was right to keep an eye on them after all. However, he would gather more info later when he gets the chance and then catch them red handed. The plan was set and the trap laid. He headed back to his room and shut the door. He then realized that since he'd be heading to Castle Oblivion, he wouldn't be able to train Roxas. He'd still have to speak to the Superior about that. He decided to write a note explaining to Roxas where he'll be and wrote that he promised he'd train him when he got back.

XxxxX

The time finally came to wake up and get prepared for the trip to Castle Oblivion. He still wondered what the Superior would gain through all of this. Couldn't he just execute the traitors and be done with it? Knowing Xemnas, there had to be a catch.

He walked to Roxas' room to drop off the note when he passed by the new recruit XIV. He accidentally brushed their shoulder and he suddenly had a vision.

_VISION_

**_A boy...a raven haired boy with a cap, jacket, and gloves jumped into the middle of a beam and turned to stone. Then revived by...tears? There was a...mouse...and a floating pink creature._**

_VISION ENDS_

Two thoughts then ran through XV's mind: "Mewtwo" and Ash Ketchum" What could these thoughts mean? Could they possibly be...his memories? But how? And why? It didn't matter. He cast away his thoughts for now and knocked on Roxas' door. He waited and waited, but no answer. He assumed that Roxas must be a heavy sleeper. Having growing a tad bit frustrated, he sent a thought to Roxas via telepathy, _'Wake up!'_

He heard a yelp and a thud on the floor (XV couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at this) and the door opened. It showed a tired Roxas rubbing his head and looking up at XV curiously.

"XV? What is it? What do you need?" he asked innocently.

XV then remembered and said, "It's good that your awake now Roxas. I hope I didn't wake you too early?"

"Uh...yeah you...kinda did. Heh heh..."

XV shook his head in amusement and closed his eyes. He then handed Roxas the paper he wrote last night.

Roxas read it and was surprised that XV was going to Castle Oblivion like Axel was. Not only that, but he still was going to keep his promise to train him too? As Roxas stared at the paper for 5 more minutes, XV sweatdropped.

"Uh...Roxas? Is something the matter?"

Roxas snapped out of his daydream and replied, Uh...no. Nothing at all. I'm just surprised that you're going to Castle Oblivion like Axel is."

Axel...that's right. He was Roxas' "friend" as he called him. XV looked at Roxas one more time and when he didn't respond, he began to leave...

"Hey XV? Why the sudden change in attitude? When you were invited to the Organization, you were always so serious and...cold. Now you're treating me as...a friend. Are we friends...X?"

XV thought he should snap at Roxas for calling him cold, but paused when Roxas said the word "friend". He even called him by his preferred nickname. He then thought to himself as well to wonder what indeed caused this change. Could it have been those...visions? Or that feeling he had when Kida hugged him in Atlantis? Whatever the case, he didn't have an answer.

"...I...guess so Roxas. To tell you the truth, I don't know either. Just be ready to train when I get back understood?" XV said.

"Uh yeah." Roxas replied. He then shut his door and went back to sleep.

XV stood there a little longer, then left to the Grey Room where two Dark Corridors awaited him.

Saïx stood there like yesterday's events never happened. He then spotted XV and said, "Right on time as usual XV. Enter the Corridor on the left. That is where you'll meet Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion in Castle Oblivion."

XV nodded his head in understanding and put his hood over his head. He then walked into the Corridor and headed to Castle Oblivion...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well, how do a like it? The plot thickens even further! Lolz. Remember to comment, criticize. or just say hello. Remember, reviews make an author like me happy! Oh, and there's a link as to what XV looks like on my profile. For some reason, it won't appear on my regular profile. So look it up on my profile on the mobile website. **

**Remember to remove the spaces and imagine the picture to have an Organization cloak with 3 fingers instead of 5. You've then put together what X looks like. I get no credit from this picture! It belongs to it's rightful owner. I'm just borrowing the design.**


	6. Castle Oblivion part 2

**Greetings once more my readers! Here's another chapter just for you! Enjoy it to your heart's content! R&R!**

**NOTE: Forgive me if I accidentally put things out of order. It's hard to know which events Sora's coincide with Riku's.**

**NOTE 2: I will not be using the "Card System" for the Castle Oblivion arc. It's just frankly a ridiculous way to fight if you ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I have.**

Chapter 6: Castle Oblivion part 2

* * *

_Castle Oblivion_

XV finally arrived at his intended destination: Castle Oblivion. According to his map he recieved from Saïx, he is at the basement floors. He scanned the room around him and made sure everything was secure for his superiors' arrival. Zexion later arrived along with Lexaeus and Vexen.

"Zexion? What is this all about? I'm a busy man and I won't tolerate being interrupted like this!" Vexen said irritably.

Zexion merely ignored Vexen's complaint and said with a monotone voice that Marluxia has begun his plan for the Keybearer Sora. Lexaeus merely stayed silent.

"I see. This is very interesting! I believe we should send XV to test the Keybearer's strength. Who knows what data I'll receive?"

"You want to send me to test Sora's strength? I would, but I don't really know..." XV mumbled his reply.

"Nonsense. We've helped you to control your powerful Psychic abilities. You should be the perfect candidate for Sora." Lexaeus finally said.

"I agree. You can be very unpredictable in battle; combine that with your abilities, you could also scope out information on the traitor's end. We don't even know if we can trust Axel."

"I for once, completely agree with Zexion. Its decided that you should go." Vexen grinned.

XV sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Very well my fellow members." he said.

XxxxX

Sora just defeated Axel and was pondering what Axel said. He then advanced forward, but was cut off by a portal that suddenly (and randomly) appeared. The portal dissipated and out stepped XV.

"Who're you? Another one of those bad fellas?" Goofy asked.

XV looked at him and sent out a force of psychic energy that pushed Goofy backwards and made him crash into the wall.

Sora was immediately upset by this. "Hey! What was that for? If you're gonna treat my friends like that, then you MUST be an enemy!" Sora got into his fighting stance while Donald helped Goofy up and they too, joined him.

**(Play Pokémon Battle! N Theme)**

XV summoned Forgotten Void and struck with deadly accuracy. Sora dodged and weaved while Donald cast Magic as a distraction. For some strange reason, anytime he fired a spell, it was reflected off of a psychic barrier.

XV then said, "It is useless. I have trained my defenses to the extreme. Your Magic tricks have absolutely no effect on me!"

XV then kicked Donald in the gut and knocked him into a wall. He then slashed at Donald who managed to duck in time (except for a few tail feathers that were cut off and singed). While XV was distracted, Goofy bashed him with a shield which had the effect of sending XV flying! Sora then used Strike Raid combined with a Sliding Dash combo. XV managed to escape part of the attack, but the rest hit him easily. Finally, XV fell to his knees. He was beaten.

XV then gained another vision.

_VISION_

**_On a mountain, high above the clouds, He watched and saw three children hanging for dear life on some sort of...balloon?_**

**_XxxxX_**

**_He then saw multiple vehicles known as helicopters heading to His sanctuary. They were all the same. Yellow with a big red R symbol..._**

_VISION ENDS_

XV almost fainted at the oncoming flow of memories. The one with those helicopters and the red R somehow...frightened him. Sora was about to check on XV, but XV pushed him aside and said four simple words, "Well fought...Keyblade Wielder."

He then went back to the basement to where Zexion and Lexaeus awaited him. He looked around for Vexen and asked where he was.

Zexion answered, "To spy on our would-be traitors. He has offered his "cooperation" for reliable intel."

"I see. I assumed you watched my battle?"

"We did. You were quite impressive XV." Lexaeus said.

XV simply took the compliment in pride. A Corridor then opened and out stepped Vexen. He seemed to be in quite a bad mood.

Zexion then widened his eyes and suddenly said, "Wait. I smell a strong Darkness. It's coming off of...the witch Maleficent."

"Impossible! She was defeated in battle Zexion. Get your facts straight!" Vexen shouted annoyed.

"You didn't let me finish. The smell belonged to a memory brought to life that formed into the witch Maleficent. The one who defeated her has a similar scent to the Superior's."

XV looked up in surprise and said what Vexen was thinking. "How can that be? No other has the scent of the Superior unless it's..."

"Correct. The hero of Darkness...Riku."

Vexen got giddy and said, "My, my! This is very surprising, yet so delightful. Now I'll be able to provide the perfect opportunity to get Marluxia to give more information to us!"

"I forgot to ask Vexen, how IS Marluxia rearranging Sora's memories? Last I checked, he doesn't have that power." XV asked.

"Ah. A very good question indeed. You see, from what I've gathered, it is the doing of a special Nobody named Naminé under Marluxia's care." Vexen answered.

"I guess it's settled then. Vexen will fight against Riku and gather data while we await our next plan of action." Zexion summarized.

XxxxX

While the others did whatever they had to do, XV looked on the other side of the note he got from Xemnas and looked at what it said on the back. It read:

_"During your spare time in C.O. you are to find a secret chamber for me. It must be found at ALL costs. Do not fail."_

XV wondered what this "chamber" could be and looked around for a couple of hours (or days according to the confusing alternating times in different worlds). With no sight of this chamber, XV headed back to the others.

He then sensed that Vexen's aura signature suddenly fluctuate. He gasped in shock and immediately opened a Dark Corridor to the location.

There, he saw Axel snap his fingers and incinerate Vexen!

"Axel! What are you doing?!" XV shouted.

"Hm...? Oh! It appears I have a witness to Vexen's demise! No matter. I have more important places to be. Ciao!" Axel said, then disappeared.

XV then roared in rage and anger. He then unleashed a huge amount of energy that exuded from his body. It caused a massive shockwave and also knocked XV unconscious due to so much enrgy being unleashed.

XxxxX

_VISION_

**_He saw His precious clones get hurt and had no choice but to intervene. He had to once again confront the man who haunted his very memory._**

**_Having no choice but to submit due to His brethren being captured, He went inside the energy sphere where He had to endure much torture._**

**_Having exhausted his power, the Boy helped him get to the Mountain Spring where he saw His sister, *****. He then finally had enough strength to drive off ***** and *****. He thanked the boy and left with his clones that wished to have an ordinary life..._**

_VISION ENDS_

XxxxX

XV then felt someone nudging him awake. He got up quickly, but ended up regretting it due to the immense pain. Turns out that Zexion was the one who woke him up. He immediately scanned his surroundings and found that he was in the basement and only Zexion was there.

He felt like he shouldn't, but asked anyway, "Zexion? How...where is Lexaeus?"

Zexion gave a small grin at XV's recovery, but immediately turned serious once Lexaeus was brought up. "Unfortunately, Lexaeus was killed in action against Riku. He seemed as if he was possessed by his Darkness. However, now that Marluxia too is defeated by the hands of the Keybearer Sora, I plan to dispose of Riku. He could most definitely become a threat to us all."

"Then let me come with you Zexion. Just to back you up."

Zexion seemed hesitant, but agreed. "Very well XV. Let's go."

XxxxX

Riku is seen walking down a corridor in Castle Oblivion when the ground suddenly shakes. He then finds out that one of the "scents" has died. A powerful one.

Before he can dwell on it, two Dark Corridors open up and out come Zexion and XV.

Zexion explains to Riku that Marluxia, the keeper of the castle has been felled by the Keyblade wielder. When Riku hears this, he's surprised that Sora is there too.

"Do you want to see him? But then, can you? The Darkness, Ansem's shadow... They all dwell within you. Sora's duty is to destroy ALL Darkness. Why should you be any different? If you don't believe me," he then threw a card to Riku. "You should see with your own eyes."

Riku is stunned at the card. "Th-this is!"

"Yes...your home." Zexion practically purred. He along with XV then vanish.

XxxxX

_Destiny Islands_

"This is...that night!"

"All the worlds were sundered, scattered, because of what you did! You hated being an islander and so you opened the Door to Darkness. It was YOU. Look, look at what you truly are!" Zexion said and summoned a Darkside.

Meanwhile, XV watched in fascination at Riku's strength and efforts to hold the Darkness back. He silently applauded his efforts. He then watched as Zexion disguised as Sora, attacked Riku and drowned him in a sphere of Light. It all then backfired. XV saw a dark shadow heading towards Zexion at fast speeds. XV barely managed to teleport and block the strike in time.

"Sora" looked surprised and immediately reverted to Zexion. "Impossible. How did you find me...when you were there in the Light?"

Riku replied, "You reek of Darkness, not even the Light can block your smell. Heh, I guess I followed the Darkness right to you."

Zexion and XV both looked enraged at this turn of events. Zexion then said, "This is absurd. Then I shall make you see...that your hopes are nothing. Nothing but a mere illusion!"

**(Play KH The 13th Struggle)**

Zexion summoned his Lexicon while Riku summoned Soul Eater. They then began to clash. Illusion against Darkness. When Riku used a powerful Dark Firaga, Zexion used his Lexicon to copy it and then summoned three clones; each with a Soul Eater. Riku dodged and weaved through jabs and blasts of dark energy.

Riku then used a Dark Barrage finally finishing Zexion off with an Impulse attack. It was over.

Zexion fell over panting in exhaustion. "After all your protests, you're still like us on the side of Darkness.

"I know who I am!" Riku argued back.

"When did that happen? You were always afraid of the Dark before."

"Not anymore!"

Riku blurred so fast that not even XV could stop the strike. Zexion was left fatally wounded.

"Aaagh!" Zexion cried out, then disappeared via Dark Corridor along with XV.

XxxxX

As both Zexion and XV returned to the basement, Zexion began muttering to himself. "How does he do it? No one's ever worn the Darkness like he does. It's impossible!"

XV heard the sound of a Dark Corridor open up. Knowing it was Axel, he ignited Forgotten Void and aimed it at the Riku Replica. Zexion gasped in surprise thinking the Replica was the real Riku. Upon seeing Axel, he realized it wasn't.

"Oh yes the Replica of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one! Axel?"

Before Axel could speak, a powerful pressure exerted itself from XV, who was trying his best to contain his rage.

"Don't bother Zexion. He's not here to help. He's here to kill you just as he did Vexen!" XV shouted in an angered tone.

"Wh-what?" Zexion stammered.

XV then teleported and cut Riku Replica in half. The Replica gave a gasp of surprise and looked at XV who gave a look of disgust towards him. "Hmph. That Replica was a tool till the end."

Axel was taken aback by these turn of events and slowly backed away. He couldn't move another inch when XV exerted his psychic pressure on him.

XV then began to lift up Axel in the air and psychically choked him into unconsciousness. Zexion watched with a look of horror on his face the whole time and finally let out a long gasp of air.

XV merely looked at Zexion with a face of disgust at Axel and said, "Let's go back to the Castle That Never Was. We'll decide Axel's fate there."

Zexion agreed and opened a Dark Corridor heading back towards The World That Never Was...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? I decided to spare Zexion for my own personal reasons. I hope you liked this arc as I practically worked my butt off this thing! Please feel free to comment, review, or just say hello. This is Antex signing off!**


	7. Return From Castle Oblivion

**Hello readers and viewers (are they the same thing?)! I've a new chapter freshly baked just for you! Hope you like it! Remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and X**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **_Return from Castle Oblivion_**

As XV and Zexion walked back to the Castle That Never Was via Dark Corridor with Axel in shackles, Zexion couldn't help, but "feel" somewhat grateful to XV.

They finally arrived in the Grey Room where Saïx awaited them. Saïx almost gave a gasp of surprise, but quickly hid it.

"I see you've arrived back. But tell me XV, why is Axel in shackles?" Saïx asked in a somewhat mocking, yet innocent tone.

XV gave a glare to Saïx that even made him shudder. "In case you wanted to know Saïx, we're taking him to see Lord Xemnas for treachery. You might as well come to if you're so interested."

XxxxX

_The Round Room_

Xemnas quietly sat on his throne contemplating when three Dark Corridors opened. He looked up and saw XV, Saïx, Zexion, and Axel (in shackles of course).

Xemnas grinned down at them and said, "Welcome back Number XV. You as well Zexion. I assume everything went well with the traitors?"

XV gave Zexion a look that said 'let me handle this one'. Zexion merely nodded at XV and proceeded to sit on his respectable throne.

"Ah...I see that you wish to explain instead XV. Do I assume correct?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes my liege."

"Very well. Put Axel in the center. Saïx, watch over our guest."

XV then began to explain the current events with the Keyblade wielder Sora and the other islander boy Riku. He then said after they almost disposed of Riku, he suddenly made an unexpected comeback with the powers of Darkness. XV said that when it happened, he sensed a foreign force speaking with Riku. Finally, he got into the details about Axel's...motives.

Before Xemnas could speak, XV gestured with his hand and a powerful psychic energy enveloped Saïx!

XV threw him to the center while Saïx shouted, "What is the meaning of this XV?!"

XV then proceeded to show the Superior what he saw from Saïx's and Axel's discussion before the events in Castle Oblivion. It was a technique he learned from Vexen once.

Xemnas merely stayed silent and then contemplated on what to do. He finally replied, "I am very disappointed in you Saïx and Axel. Surely you would've known that if you indeed took over this Organization, you would utterly fail? I congratulate you on this...respective information XV. Zexion, you're dismissed for now. Wait until I call for you. XV, stay."

Zexion nodded his head and left for his chambers, while XV stood watching Saïx and Axel's every move.

Xemnas began to hum in thought and reached his decision for the two traitors. "I have reached a logical conclusion on how to deal with you two. Saïx, for your betrayal, you shall be relieved of your rank in both number and 2nd-in-command. This means you'll be serving as a Dusk until I say otherwise. Axel, I am not without mercy. I can tell you were being "used" by Saïx and therefore shall make your punishment light. You're punishment is to work double duty for two weeks. And finally, XV. You are now rank IV in this Organization as well as my new 2nd-in-command. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded while Saïx gave a hateful stare at XV, who merely disregarded it as an annoyance.

Xemnas raised his hand and Saïx was enshrouded in a sphere of energy. He was then transformed (rather painfully) into a Dusk form. His new form was similar to a regular Dusk's, but instead was blue in color with a more muscular appearance.

"You may leave now Saïx." Xemnas said in a commanding tone that suggested he was not making a request.

"As for you Axel. You too, may take your leave. I will be speaking to XV alone."

Axel gratefully nodded his head. He'd definitely settle for somewhere else than being with Xemnas!

Xemnas then sent a Dusk to get Zexion, who immediately appeared in response.

"Before I speak with XV, I wish to inform you Zexion, that you're now in charge of Vexen's old experiments and are henceforth, will play a major role in this Organization than ever before. That is all. You may leave." Xemnas said.

"Yes Superior" Zexion replied respectfully to Xemnas.

XV then turned his head up to face Xemnas who smiled down at him. XV couldn't help but feel a tad uncomfortable by Xemnas' gaze.

"I must congratulate you on a job well done XV. You are indeed a most cherished member and by far the most loyal to this Organization and our cause. Now that you're my right hand, I would like you to keep an eye on any members, who don't seem...trustworthy enough. I would also advise for you to keep an eye on Axel just in case." Xemnas complimented XV.

XV nodded his head and said, "Thank you Superior."

"No...thank you XV."

XV then took his leave and headed back to his chambers

XxxxX

For the next couple of days, XV loyally carried out his mission and frequently reported anything he deemed important to Xemnas. He then realized a few days later that Roxas hasn't been appearing lately for his missions. He then asked Xemnas about this.

"Ah...I see you've noticed XV. I believe I didn't tell you. The new member Number XIV has the ability of a Keyblade Wielder as well. Ever since Roxas fell into a sudden deep sleep, XIV has been filling in for him." Xemnas explained.

XV then asked, "Superior, just WHO is Number XIV?"

Xemnas merely responded, "A...special case."

XxxxX

The next day, XV pondered on Xemnas' words. He decided that perhaps he should check in with XIV. Perhaps he could learn more about him or her. He then walked to XIV's room but XIV wasn't there. _'Perhaps Roxas' room?'_ he thought.

As he headed to Roxas' room, he sensed someone in there talking. Could it be XIV? He then psychically scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary before walking in. It was then that he sensed Roxas. _'Odd. He's not truly asleep, but in a comatose state. One that seems to have involved his memories. Very peculiar.'_ he thought to himself.

He then opened the door and saw something he never thought was possible. The raven-haired boy from his memories!

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Xion. Number XIV." the "boy" replied as soon as XV entered.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well! I thought this chapter went along nicely don't you? In case you're wondering why XV sees "the boy" in place of Xion, it is because of her unique...capabilities. I'd hate to spoil everything heh heh. Aren't I just evil? Anyway leave a review that is a comment, constructive criticism, or just a plain hello! This is Antex signing off!**


	8. Number XIV- Xion

**Hello loyal readers! New chapter is here! Hoe you'll enjoy what i've written! Remember to R&R for this story as I desperately need your input!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and X**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****_Number XIV- Xion_**

XV couldn't believe his eyes. There standing in front of him was the raven haired boy from his memories! XV wanted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and asked once again, "Repeat yourself Number XIV. What is your name?"

Number XIV cowered under XV's intimidating gaze and slowly repeated her name. "My name is Xion sir."

XV then let out a relaxed sigh. At least he knew somewhat that "the boy's" real name wasn't Xion. Of that he was certain. He once again, cleared his mind and instead of seeing "the boy", he saw a young black haired girl. He inwardly studied her for a few moments and then nodded his head in approval.

"I see. Tell me Xion, what're you doing in Roxas' room? You're not shirking your work are you?"

"Oh no, no, no! Not at all! I was just checking on Roxas since he's my friend. He fell into a deep sleep and I've been bringing him some seashells."

"Hmm...very well. Here's your assignment for today. Be sure to do your job Xion. Also, inform me when Roxas wakens. We still have to train together for future missions."

"Train? Why are you training Roxas?" Xion asked innocently, yet curiously.

XV wondered why this girl would ask him a question that doesn't even concern her. He then answered, "Because, in order to survive future trials, one must become strong so that they will never be defeated in combat. You would do well to remember that."

Xion was silent for a moment, then asked, "XV could you train me too?"

XV couldn't believe what the young girl just requested. Surely she could find someone else? But, then again, HE'D be the one shirking his work! He then made his decision.

"Very well. If that is what you desire." XV said.

Xion grinned happily and said, "Thank you so much Sensei!"

XV couldn't help, but smile as well and think to himself, _'Hmm...I can tell that this one has quite the spirit. Perhaps she'll be more than just a sparring partner...'_

XxxxX

_Hall of Empty Melodies_

As Xion trained hard under XV's supervision, he couldn't help but approve of her skill and dedication to get stronger. _'It seems we're a lot alike'_ he thought to himself.

Xion then finished with her opponents collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. XV smiled and teleported down to where she was.

"A commendable effort for the first try Xion. I must admit that you surprised even me. I guess you're dismissed for now."

Xion then grabbed XV's hand and said, "Wait. Since I did good, how's about the icing on the cake? Care to join me XV? I've felt alone since Roxas fell asleep and he told me a lot about you and how he admired your passion and skill. So please?"

XV then felt a sudden urge in his chest; a familiar one. He then replied, "I suppose I have time. Let us go then."

XxxxX

_Twilight Town Station_

As XV sat down on a ledge at Twilight Town's station tower, he began to think on how beautiful it was up here. Xion then returned a moment later with two sticks of something blue.

"Here XV! The icing on the cake." Xion said happily.

XV hesitantly took it and had a nibble. It was a flavor unlike anything he ever tasted before! Salty...but sweet.

"What is this flavor Xion? It's nothing like I've ever tasted." XV asked.

"Roxas introduced it to me. It's called Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Do ya like it?"

XV smiled and nodded his head. "It's very delicious. Tell me something Xion. Besides feeling lonely, why bring me up here?"

Xion hesitated before answering, "Well, it's because I can somehow tell you're special XV. Plus, I wanted to get to know you better ever since Roxas told me about you and Axel."

"So are you saying that I'm just a temporary replacement for your friends? Is that it?"

"No of course not! I just really felt like I should learn more about you. And besides, I think we could definitely be good friends. What do you think?"

XV felt the feeling in his chest again. This time he could tell what it was: happiness. it was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time.

They continued to eat their ice cream and asked different questions about each other. They even laughed a couple of times too! XV then decided it was time to leave. Before he could go, Xion asked him one more thing.

"Hey XV? Would you like to do this again sometime? I had a lotta fun! Not only that, I'd like to learn more of your teachings. Is that alright with you...Sensei?"

XV looked thoughtful and replied, "If you're that interested, I'm sure I can find time. However, once Roxas wakes up, I'm going to put your training on hold until Roxas is up to speed. Are we clear on that?"

"Yep!" Xion replied.

"Very well. One more thing Xion. There's no need to be formal. From now on, call me...X."

"Ok X! See you tomorrow then?"

XV smiled and said, "Indeed."

XxxxX

_The Round Room_

A Dark Corridor opened up and snapped Xemnas out of his thoughts. It was Zexion and XV.

Xemnas smiled and said, "I hope your day was fruitful?"

XV and Zexion both reported on their missions. Xemnas was pleased by the info. He then dismissed them.

When they took their leave, a familiar Dusk/Berserker hybrid approached Xemnas and said, "Lord Xemnas, when will I get out of this form? I feel so...dare I say it...puny."

XxxxX

After the next few days, Xion and XV got to know each other better and became very close. XV could almost swear that the young little Nobody reminded him of someone he once knew. Who was it? A thought then ran into his head, _'Ambertwo_'.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well? How was it? This chapter was mostly filler and I believe that I did a pretty good job with Xion. What's your opinion? I'd really like to know so drop a review that is either a comment, constructive criticism, or just a plain hello. No flames allowed. They'll be deleted. This is Antex signing off!**


	9. Friends

**Greetings my readers! Good to see y'all again! I was gonna post this chapter last night, but I had to do other things that took up time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and X**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****_Friends_**

After finishing up a boring assignment for the day. Axel decided to head to his room before the new 2nd-in-command got on his case.

He decided to reflect on his past mistakes while walking there. He wondered to himself just why he followed Saïx's commands like a dog. He wondered what changed his friend. And XV...he was a...unique case in his eyes. Even after XV had the right to destroy him for what he did in Castle Oblivion, he instead made him face the consequences. Why was that? Not only that, it seemed that even XV didn't entirely blame Axel for what he did. Thinking about all this was giving him a headache. He might as well go to bed...

XxxxX

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. He then stretched his aching body and got off his bed. He then headed to the Grey Room. Surprisingly, no one was there. As he walked to see if anyone else was around, he absentmindedly bumped into someone...XV.

XV himself, recently got up from his nap, and wasn't focusing on who he bumped into. As soon as he heard the words "Sorry X", his eyes immediately shot open and he looked at Roxas who was now completely awake too!

Both XV and Roxas were so surprised that they simply pointed their fingers at each other and stuttered. Roxas then immediately hugged XV who was not expecting this behavior.

"Um...Roxas? Why are you hugging me?"

Roxas immediately broke the hug and replied, "Isn't obvious XV? I'm "happy" you're back from Castle Oblivion! I thought everyone was annihilated."

"Ah. I see. That explains your behavior. I might as well share some other good news with you. Not everyone was annihilated at Castle Oblivion. Axel and Zexion made it back as well."

Roxas was flabbergasted and said. "Really?!"

"Indeed. A lot has happened while you were asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Yes. You fell into a coma it seems while us members were at Castle Oblivion. Do you know what caused it?"

"Uh...no. Sorry."

"That's fine. I'll catch you up to speed later. Remember though, that just because you recently woke up, I won't go easy on you in our future training matches."

"You mean...you got approval?"

"Yes. As I said before, I'll fill you in on the details later. You might want to go see Axel. I'm sure he's been worried about you ever since he heard you fell asleep. I believe even Xion gave you some presents too."

"Heh heh...thanks XV! I'll see you later. Meet me later for ice cream ok?"

"I...wouldn't miss it for the world."

XxxxX

_Later..._

After catching up with XV, Roxas headed to Axel's room. However, he wasn't there. So Roxas decided to head to Twilight Town. Perhaps he'd meet him there at the tower.

He then bought four bars of Sea-salt Ice Cream and headed towards the tower. Three Dark Corridors then opened up and out came Xion, Axel, and XV.

Roxas waved to them and said, "Hey guys! I saved you your spots."

Axel and Xion thanked him and took their bars of ice cream from Roxas' hand. XV in particular hesitated. He was still new to all this bonding and he had work to do. Plus, he wasn't entirely comfortable around Axel. But, then again, all the stuff he did was because of Saïx.

XV then grabbed a bar and sat down on the other side of Xion. It was then that Roxas asked both Axel and XV what happened at Castle Oblivion.

Axel told his side of the story and left out the details about him and Saïx's little...plan.

XV did the same, but he too, also left out some things like Axel's betrayal, Zexion's near demise, etc. He somehow believed that Roxas wouldn't approve of Axel's motives...or just plain disbelieve it.

They then began to talk about different topics and on how friendship is created. Axel said that friendship is a hard thing to understand due to their lack of hearts. Then all their focus turned to XV.

"So? What's it like being the new 2nd?" Axel asked.

"What? XV? You're 2nd-in-command now? What about Saïx? I thought he was Xemnas' right hand man."

XV noticed Axel instantly hide a shudder, so he decided to explain to Roxas about everything that occurred (albeit from a different point of view so as to not blow Axel's secret). The news about how Saïx was now a Berserker/Dusk Hybrid had everyone laughing.

"Wow. I never knew that Saïx would turn out to be a traitor." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Xion said as well.

Axel then gave XV a nod of approval as thanks for what he just did. XV merely smiled back in response in a way that said, "_All is forgiven_".

After finally finishing their ice cream, everyone prepared to leave before Roxas said, "Guys? We'll always be friends right?"

Everyone smiled at Roxas' question and replied, "Yes."

They then left back to The World That Never Was.

XxxxX

_Twilight Town Mansion_

While our friends were heading back, two figures approached Twilight Town's supposedly haunted mansion. One was dressed in a simple yet elegant white drees with sandals. The other was a man who appeared to wear many strange garments around him. He had long sleeves, a royal-like garb, and bandages that covered his face that revealed one amber eye.

"This is where it will all begin and end...Naminé." The man said.

The girl, who was Naminé, merely looked down at her "master's" stare. "Yes...DiZ."

XxxxX

_The Round Room_

Xemnas sat on his throne where he contemplated the situation about XV being friends with a puppet and two unsuspecting pawns in his game.

_'I believe this calls for drastic measures...'_ he thought.

Xemnas then opened a Dark Corridor taking him to The Altar Of Naught. There, he looked up at his beloved Kingdom Hearts. Saïx then appeared behind him.

"Lord Xemnas, you wished to see me?" Saïx asked.

"Yes Saïx. Starting tomorrow, I'm relieving you of your punishment. You will also gain your rank back as Number VII of this Organization. You will not however, be my 2nd-in-command. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes Superior."

"Good. The time will eventually come when Kingdom Hearts is complete. But I believe that eventually, there will be a few...complications. You will take care of this."

"I live to serve you Superior."

"Very good. I'm glad we are clear on this."

Saïx was then transformed back and he immediately left to carry out Xemnas' orders. Xemnas then thought to himself, _'Soon Kingdom Hearts...very soon we shall be united and we will finally build a new world.'_

* * *

**Well? How was it? You like? Hope it was good enough for ya! Next chapter will be up soon! Also, XV will become more closer to the others in time. Another little note, as mentioned before, things will vastly change in this story's timeline. Just remember that it's an AU and things that are expected might turn out to be unexpected! Have a Happy Thanksgiving and remember to leave a comment, review, or hello! Antex signing off!**


	10. Thanksgiving Special

**Hello my readers! Today's Thanksgiving! Hooray! Anyway, instead of the usual chapter, I've decided to put this chapter as a Thanksgiving special! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****_Thanksgiving Special_**

XV recently returned from his mission. He found it to be very boring compared to the rest. It was a simple reconnaissance mission after all. Too bad it didn't have any Heartless action.

XV decided to head to the Grey Room for any other assignments he could do in the meantime.

XxxxX

_The Grey Room_

When XV arrived, he spotted Demyx talking with Xigbar. He wondered what they were up to, so he walked up to them and joined in their conversation.

"So? I learned today's a special day! Y'know what it is Xiggy?" Demyx asked.

"Ha! As if! Of course I know. It's Thanksgiving of course! Too bad the other Organization members don't celebrate it much."

XV then asked, "Tell me something you two. What is this Thanksgiving? I've never heard of it before."

Demyx then said, "Dude! You seriously need to get out more. Thanksgiving is a special holiday. An occasion where friends and family meet up together and eat lots of food. They also give thanks for all the wonderful things they've had."

XV contemplated this, then said, "Then why don't we celebrate it this year?"

Demyx immediately brightened at XV's suggestion, "That's a great idea! How about it Xiggy? You up for it?"

"Ha ha! Sure. Why not? Beats doing nothing all day!" Xigbar replied back.

"Then it's settled! I'll make some fliers for this shindig and ask Xaldin if he'll help bake the food!" Demyx said in eagerness.

XxxxX

After gathering all the necessary Organization Members, Demyx decided to let XV set up some entertainment.

XV did as asked and set up a nice little entertainment center with music, drinks, and tv! He then thought to himself, _'Why not invite Axel, Roxas, and Xion?'_

XV then headed to the group's respective rooms and told them all about their little plan for Thanksgiving. He also explained what Thanksgiving was, but Axel already knew what it was.

Xion immediately got up and took Roxas with her to do some clothes shopping at Twilight Town.

Axel decided to help Xaldin bake the food, because they'd definitely need fire to cook the stuff.

XxxxX

_With Xion and Roxas..._

Xion and Roxas arrived at Twilight Town's new tourist attraction: Twilight Shopping Mall. There, Xion bought herself an outfit along with Roxas as well. They paid munny to the cashier and immediately took their leave...with Roxas holding all the bags!

XxxxX

Xaldin and Axel immediately finished with the cooking and decided to let Xigbar set up the table. Being the lazy butt he was, Xigbar merely used his two arrowguns to shoot the napkins, plates, forks, spoons, and other accessories in place.

Xaldin muttered to himself, "Slacker."

XxxxX

XV handed out invitations to those who didn't receive the flyers like Saïx and Xemnas (who was admiring Kingdom Hearts as usual) and Zexion, who was a bit bored after going through so many of Vexen's old notes.

It was then that when it was nighttime, everyone then began to party! Most members were in their Organization Coats, except for Xion and Roxas, who decided to wear something a little different for the occasion.

Roxas was dressed in his usual outfit when he was found by Xemnas. He wore a blond jacket with pants and shoes and a checkered band on his right arm. He also wore a X shaped necklace. As for Xion, Roxas couldn't help but peek a glance at her every now and then. Xion wore a casual silk dress with her hair tied into a ponytail. She also wore heeled boots and had make-up on her beautiful face. She was very attractive.

XV then used his Psychic powers to levitate the food onto the table where everyone dug in. They all began to talk about different topics such as Xigbar's top score in the shooting range, Demyx's new lyrics to his song, and of course the wonderful food.

After the meal, everyone gathered around and listened to Demyx's songs for entertainment, while drinking soda and playing chess (which Luxord practically beat everyone at). After having their fun, everyone headed to bed except Axel, Xion, Roxas, and XV.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Axel said. "Let's go have some ice cream for dessert! Whaddaya think?"

The group agreed with him and headed to Twilight Town's Station Tower. There, they looked at the sun and all it's natural beauty.

"I'm really glad we were able to do all this. It was all so wonderful." Xion said.

"Ditto for me!" Axel said.

XV then thought, _'Now why does that word sound familiar?'_

Roxas also expressed his happiness at the lovely event. XV then smiled and said that he too was very happy.

"I hope we can do this again guys. I want this to be something to remember forever!" Xion said with happiness in her voice.

"Yeah. I completely agree with you Xion." Axel agreed.

They all then finished their Sea-Salt Ice Cream and left back to the Castle That Never Was. They then tidied themselves up and immediately fell asleep having very nice dreams.

Before XV fell asleep, he thought to himself that it was a good thing he helped suggest to have this celebration. Finally falling asleep, he thought to himself, _'You were right Ambertwo. Life...is wonderful.'_

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Well, I know this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but I hoped you still liked it! I had a fun time writing this and I hope you had a fun time reading it! Leave a review and tell me whatcha think. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Yoom-tah! This is Antex signing off!**


	11. The Imposter

**Well! Good to see y'all again! How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was just great! I also hoped you enjoyed my Thanksgiving Special chapter? Thanks to all who reviewed! Now here's a new chapter just for you guys and gals! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****_The Imposter_**

_The Round Room..._

As the days went by, XV and Axel, along with Xion and Roxas, each learned more about themselves by eating and talking at the Twilight Tower eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. One day though, everyone was called to a meeting...

All members immediately assembled in The Round Room as instructed to by Xemnas. XV immediately sat up straight when Xemnas announced the reason for this meeting.

"Good tidings friends. Today, I have a very important announcement to make to all who are here. Please pay attention to my words..." Xemnas said.

He continued, "My comrades in arms. We've received reports from a reinstated Saïx that there is an imposter wearing The Coat. Should you see or encounter him, do not engage unless I say otherwise. I am hoping you will take my words into consideration and not let this get in the way of our goal... Kingdom Hearts!"

The meeting then ended and everyone returned to their active duties for the day/night. XV then prepared to head to Twilight Town's Tower before Saïx stopped him.

"Hello XV. As you can see, I'm now reinstated. You're very lucky that Xemnas keeps you in high consideration otherwise I'd destroy you here and now for eavesdropping on my plans for this Organization! That is not the reason I'm here though. Xemnas wants you and Number XIV to head to the world where the Imposter was last spotted. It's known as Beast's Castle. You'd better prepare and be on your way." Saïx said.

XV merely disregarded Saïx's little...vendetta against him and prepared to head out and destroy this imposter. Maybe he'd provide a challenge?

XxxxX

_Beast's Castle_

XV and Xion exited out of the Dark Corridor that took them to the entrance to Beast's Castle.

"Hey X? Do you think we'll find the Imposter here? And if we do, what'll we do then?" Xion asked.

"Simple. We bring him in for judgement. End of story." XV said in a slightly cocky tone.

"Oh. I see. Well, I wish you luck Sensei! Let's both do our best and split up! That way, we can cover more ground!" Xion said.

"A reasonable decision. Let's go!" XV said.

XxxxX

_Sometime Later..._

After disposing of multiple Heartless and avoiding the occasional inhabitant, XV and Xion came up with zero results. To say XV was disappointed was an understatement!

_'Blast it all! Where is that Imposter? He must be pretty weak if he's deliberately avoiding us!'_ XV thought to himself.

He then heard sounds of a struggle and realized that Xion must've run into the Imposter! He immediately teleported there and saw the Imposter easily beating Xion. He thought about interfering, but decided to see how Xion would do since she'd gained more experience when he trained both her and Roxas to the bone.

After a while, The Imposter bested Xion and he proceeded to lift up her hood. XV decided enough was enough and jumped in.

The Imposter jumped back in surprise and asked, "Who are you? Are you with the Organization too?"

While the Imposter was busy asking such a stupid question, XV raised his hand and multiple barriers surrounded the castle to ensure the Imposter doesn't escape.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that already...Riku?" XV said in a dark tone.

**(Play Pokémon Platinum Galactic Boss Battle)**

"What?" 'Riku' said in surprise. "How do you know who I am?"

"Ha! Simple really. You should really keep your mind protected. While fighting Xion here, I was busy scanning your mind and found out that it was you from Castle Oblivion Riku. I really didn't want to use Xion like that, but it was necessary to ensure your capture. And at least she gained experience from this loss."

Riku gritted his teeth in anger and proceeded to battle XV!

XV summoned Forgotten Void and immediately clashed with Riku's Soul Eater. They exchanged blow after blow and it seemed that neither was tiring. XV then used multiple Psychic attacks that left Riku stunned and aching all over. He then slashed at Riku's torso, leaving a big wound.

Riku wouldn't give up easily however and began to counterattack to XV's surprise. Riku unleashed a Dark Firaga and blasted XV. It also seemed to be very effective to XV. It seems he wasn't immune to all Magic-based attacks after all! Most likely because they were Dark-based.

Riku then jabbed multiple times at XV while XV blocked, teleported, and counterattacked whenever possible. Both were panting for breath and XV smiled.

"You've gotten stronger Riku. Have you tamed the Darkness in your heart after all?" XV taunted.

Riku growled and unfortunately fell for the taunt, which XV had hoped for. He then immediately teleported and slashed at the unsuspecting Riku. Riku then fell down in defeat. It was over.

XxxxX

_The World That Never Was_

Two Dark Corridors opened up in the Castle That Never Was in the Grey Room. Saïx wasn't expecting someone from their mission so soon. When he looked over and saw XV and Xion carrying the Imposter, he smiled and immediately summoned the Superior via Dusk mail.

"I see you've captured the Imposter. Well done XV. I suppose congratulations are in order for you as well XIV." Saïx said.

Xion merely sighed and began to head to her room. Before she could, XV put his hand over her shoulder and whispered to her, "You did well."

Xion smiled and said, "Thanks X."

She then took her leave when Xemnas appeared. Xemnas looked at The Imposter that XV held in his psychic grip and smiled.

"Well done XV. I knew we could count on you. Now that the Imposter has been captured, we can interrogate him. I'll leave you to do the honors Saïx." Xemnas said.

"Yes Superior." Saïx said.

XV dropped him and replied, "There's no need, I scanned his memories and found all that we need to know."

Saïx frowned somewhat at this while Xemnas smirked. "Is that so XV? Very well. Bring him to my quarters and Saïx, set all Dark Corridors to allow others to come in, but not leave."

"By your command Superior, it will be done." Saïx said.

As Saïx left, XV and Xemnas went to The Altar of Naught where they would discuss the Imposter's fate...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well? How was it? Did you enjoy it? This my friends is where all the plot unfolds! No offense to any Riku fans out there, but this is how it goes. Any flames about Riku's defeat will be deleted. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to update again soon. Antex signing out! Ciao! REVIEW!**


End file.
